Rokushi Ice-cream
by CasXIII
Summary: This is a request from Xion Fujioka! This is just a fluffy story with the pairing of Rokushi! Who knew Ice-cream can bring two people together? Does contain kissing but not in depth and nothing dirty, just cute!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Roxas and Xion. I own the "plot" if it's even that.

"Hey Xion!" Xion turned to the boyish voice with a bright smile.

"Hi Roxy!" She giggled slightly at his blushed cheeks. He scratched the back of his head from embarrassment from the nick-name he was given by his friend.

"Um hey. I was wondering if you would like to go out and get some ice-cream with me, what do you think?" Roxas' cheeks turned a brighter shade of pearl pink as he adverted his eyes to his shoes.

"Sure! You want me to get the ice-cream and meet you at the clock tower?" She chirped as her raven colored hair swayed in the light breeze around them.

"Well, how about we get them together?"

"That sounds wonderful Roxas!" She said and grabbed his left hand with her right and skipping off. Roxas smiled when he saw her happy atmosphere. When he was sad or having a hard day, he would see her. Her smile was so infectuous that it would bring the sun out on a cloudy day.

Upon reaching the store selling Sea-Salt Ice-cream, Xion happily skipped inside and drug Roxas behind her.

"Hello again!" She beamed at the man behind the counter. He chuckled whole heartedly when he turned to look at her.

"Well hello again miss Xion. Back for more Sea-Salt Ice-cream?" He asked grabbing the money she set on the counter.

"Yup and I brough a friend with me today too!" She smiled. Roxas stood there a little mesmorized by how sun shine just seemed to radiate off of her in such a way.

"Oh really? What kinds would you like?" The man asked looking at them both.

" More salty/sweet!" They both said and looked at eachother from the other's answer. Xion had a sweet tooth and Roxas preferred his to be more salty.

"Flavor?" The older man chuckled. They two looked at eachother a bit more challenging.

"Original/Strawberry." They said again once more surprised by the other's choice. Xion was a strawberry girl and liked the flavor quite a bit. Roxas didn't really want a flavor, he was more of 'The-original-is-always-better' kind of guy.

"Alright." The man laughed again and brought the two flavors from the freezer and handed it to them from over the counter. "Have fun on your date!" He said before they left the shop. They both stopped with blushes on their faces and with Roxas in mid-lick.

They walked the entire way to the clock tower with blushed faces and sticky ice-cream fingers.

"You like Sweet Strawberry?" Roxas finally asked barely even touching his ice-cream stick.

"Well of course! It's sweet! Besides, strawberries are pretty." She said as she took another lick of the delicious treat.

"Like you..." Roxas softly mumbled as he looked out to the sun setting. It painted the sky in soft flames and gave a healthy glow on everything the light touched. Roxas turned to Xion. Said girl was licking her treat in a happy manner. The sun made her eyes brighten and her hair a healthy glow. Her skin seemed to radiate and she looked heavenly. If Roxas didn't know any better, he would think she was an angel herself.

"So, how does that strawberry sea-salt ice-cream taste?" Roxas asked suddenly with a blush.

"Really sweet, you want a taste?" She smiled and waved her ice-cream a bit.

"Sure." He answered. She handed him the ice-cream and he took it and set it in the same hand as his own and leaned toward her. He closed the gap between him and his angel. Her face turned a bright crimson as he pulled back from the kiss after around ten seconds. "You're right, it does have a sweet taste." He smiled and slid his eyes closed. She blinked a few times and smiled a devious one. He turned back and took a few licks of his own while still holding her ice-cream.

"I told you." He turned back to her thinking that she didn't get the message and felt a bit broken. When his head was fully toward her, their noses touching. Xion smiled and brought her lips to his. His eyes whidened but he leaned in and kissed her back. Once she pulled back, she took her ice-cream and smiled.

"I...Love you Xion." Roxas smiled and turned to her. She giggled.

"And I love Sea-salt ice-cream." She snickered and Roxas sweatdropped. "But there's one thing I love more." She smiled sweetly and pecked his cheek. "I love you Roxas...and if I had a heart, it was be yours." She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at the stars with her empty popsicle stick in her hand. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder with his empty popsicle stick in his hand.

When it had gotten late, Roxas had set down their popsicle sticks and carried Xion in his arms back home. The popsicles laid under the stars and had a rather particular message. They both sat crossed in an 'X' format. The first stick read 'I Love You' the other read 'I Love You Too'...

Author's Note: Well this was a Rokushi fanfic request from my friend Xion Fujioka! Thank you for the request! I really hope you like it and that it was cute and not OOC too much! I just wonder if the man selling the ice-cream had anything to do with the writing on the popsicle sticks, hmmmmm...Anyways, please review and tell me what you think and if you want to request a story, feel free to ask. Just give me a shipping or if you want an Oc you can send me the details of your Oc. You can request pratically anything from any Anime but if I don't know it, I may not be able to. Look at my Bio and see the things I will write for and you can pick from those! :) I won't do Yuri and Yoai unless it's a good pairing like Thiefshipping (MarikXBakura) but I'm not a big fan of other ones, sorry. And Xion, I'm sorry if you didn't like it but ENJOY!


End file.
